Ethan's Dream
by farfarfaraway
Summary: One night Ethan wakes up to a bad dream. Throughout the day he isn't quite himself. How will he cope when his dream starts to come to life?
1. Chapter 1

Please leave comments/reviews for future ideas.

Ethan woke up with a sudden. His heart was beating, his breath was pounding. For a second he froze. Slowly he sat up. He gathered his bearings. ' It was just a dream' Ethan said to himself. ' Just a dream'. He took some deep breaths to control his breathing. He looked at his hands. They were covered with sweat. His whole body was. He swung his legs over to sit on the edge of the bed with his feet on the ground and tried to look for his glasses. Even though he left them in the same place every night it was still quite a challenge sometimes for him. After squinting his eyes and a few fumbles he found them and put them one. 'Thats better' Ethan thought. Now he could see clearly. He looked at the clock. 5:30am. His alarm didn't go off for another hour. It was still dark outside Ethan saw after looking out of the window. He got up from bed and went to the bathroom, trying to make as little noise as possible to not wake Cal. The brightness of the bathroom light hurt Ethan's eyes as they adjusted to the bright light. He looked into the bathroom mirror and looked at himself. His face was pouring with sweat. He decided to take a shower now as he did not fancy sitting around in a puddle of sweat. He stripped down and took a shower. He felt refreshed after getting the sweat of him. After drying himself of his went back into his own room, not before peaking into his brothers. He didn't need to go far before hearing Cal grunts and groans. The sounds that he made in his sleep. After concluding that Cla was still fast asleep he went into his room and got changed into his clothes. Not wanting to mess to his morning routine to much he decided to spend the extra time on some reading. When 6:30 am came around his alarm went off as normal. Ethan switched it off and went to the bathroom again to brush his teeth. Then he went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Porridge was his favourite. It's good for you, keeps you full and Cal doesn't take it, meaning that he'll never have to worry about Cal taking the last of the porridge. He made his porridge and added some honey to it, sat down and began to eat it. Cal then appeared, Stumbling in like a zombie looking for his morning fix of coffee. Ethan flicked on the morning news on the TV. At this point he had almost forgotten about his dream. Then Ethan saw the headlines. Ethan instantly turned the TV off. Thankfully Cal was still not fully awake to notice. Ethan's heart started to race. ' No, no it can't be' Ethan thought. 'No, it's just a coincidence' Ethan thought trying to calm himself down. Ethan finished his breakfast trying to forget about it. But every so often it would come back. His hand would shake uncontrollably. 'No!' He tolled himself constantly. ' It was just a dream, nothing else. Just a dream'.

Later on when Cal and Ethan had started their shift at the ED, Ethan just wasn't right, just not himself. He was with Robyn treating a patient when Robyn noticed Ethan was not himself. 'Ethan?' Robyn asked 'Are you feeling ok?'. ' I'm fine' Ethan responded sharply. Robyn, who was taking back at how sharp Ethan was asked 'Are you sure?'. 'Yes, I'm fine!' Ethan almost yelled in Robyn's face. 'Right, Mr Jackson you are free to go'. After the patient was discharged and left Robyn went to seek Cal.

'Cal, is Ethan ok?'

'Yea, why do you ask?'

'Well, I was with him and he didn't seem like himself so I asked if he was ok, then he replied to me by yelling!'

'Woah what, what happened?'

'Well, we were with this patient and Ethan. He just wasn't himself. You know, he looked sad. When he was checking over him he found something that would normally excite him, but he didn't react to it. Then I asked him if he was ok, and he shoated at me that he was fine'

'Right, all go and have a chat with him'

Cal went of in the search for his brother. He found him completing a bit of paperwork. Cal went up to him. 'Alright Nibbles' Cal greeted Ethan. Ethan did not respond. 'Whats up, tell me' Cal persists. 'I'm fine' Ethan shrugs of. 'Ethan, I know you're hiding something!'.

'I said I'm fi-' Ethan says as he turns around. He see's a mark on Cal's face. He cannot take his eyes off it. 'What, I walked into a door this morning, no big deal' Cal says. However Ethan isn't listening. He is transfixed in the mark.

'Ethan, Ethan!'

Ethan opens his eyes. His head is spinning

'Nice and gently'

'Ohh' Ethan groans

'I told you something was wrong' Robyn says

Ethan looks up, everything is still fuzzy. Slowly his version stabilises

'Wha?' Ethan attempts to speak

'You fainted' Cals says, concerned for his brother. 'You sure that you are feeling ok?'

Ethan nods

'Let's get you out of here' Cal says as he lifts Ethan who was lying in the middle of the hallway. He helped him onto a bed in a cubicle

'I said I'm fine' Ethan groans

'Well, you banged your head when you fell, it needs looked at' Cal says

Cal tends to where Ethan hit his head.

What will happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later Ethan is in the staffroom on his break.

'Are you sure you're feeling ok?' Charlie asks

'Yes I'm fine!' Ethan snaps, annoyed that everyone is making a fuss over him.

'If you ever need or want to talk about anything, my door is always open' Charlie says calmly.

Ethan nods at this. Even though he doesn't want the fuss, he is glad that Charlie is with him. He is sort of like a father figure to him.

'Now, in all my years working here I have learnt that a cup of tea may not solve the problem, but it gives you a chance to sit down and forget about it' Charlie says as he lifts down two mugs, offering one to Ethan.

'Please' Ethan Thanks Charlie

Sitting down with a hot cup of tea in his hands, Ethan forgets about the world around him. 'Could this really be happening?, No, no, it can't be, could it?' was all of the thoughts going round his head. ' the news, the broken clock, Mr Jackson, Cal's face, could this really be happening, and what is next!?' Ethan's thoughts were interrupted by Connie announcing that an RTC was coming ETA 7 minutes.

'Mr Toby Chambers, 39, collapsed lung, will go into CA and be revived on the 5th cycle.'

Ethan said without knowing.

'What did you say?' Charlie asked, unsure as to what Ethan said

'Umm, nothing' Ethan dismissed and he walked out of the room.

Charlie wanted to go after Ethan, but was needed for the RTC.

'This is Mr Toby Chambers, 39, was involved in an RTC at 40mph…' Iain said as the patient was being wheeled into the ED.

As Ethan had predicted, Toy Chambers had a collapsed lung, the went into CA. On the 5th Cycle he was revived. To any member of the ED, this would be a normal day for them But for Charlie, well, he had something else on his mind.

'Cal, have you seen Ethan?' Charlie asked Cal, who was in the staffroom

'No, is everything ok?' Cal replied

'Yea, just keeping an eye on him after earlier on' Charlie said as he walked away from the staffroom, still on the search for Ethan. He found him outside on a bench.

'So, Mr Chambers is on the mend' charlie said after sitting down beside Ethan.

'That's good to know' Ethan says in a nervous tone

'How did you know?'

Ethan shakes his head

'Ethan please, you haven't been yourself all day, if there is anything you want to talk about'

'I can't!'

'What do you mean you can't?'

' I can't, just forget about it!' Ethan says as he begins to walk away.

'Ethan!' Charlie grabs Ethan's arm.

Ethan turns arounds in tears

'Something bad is going to happen!'


	3. Chapter 3

'You think that I'm stupid' Ethan says

'No you're not'' Charlie says consolidating Ethan. 'It has been known for individuals to have visions or dreams. The story of Jacob and his brothers.'

'I don't believe in any of that stuff, but, but what is going on! Literally everything that has happened today happened in my dream. The news, the broken clock stuck at 10:23, Mr Jackson,Mr chambers,they, they all happened in the dream!' Ethan is almost crying now.

'So, so what happens next?'

Ethan looks down to the ground and shakes his head

'Ethan, Ethan… please'

'I… I can't, it's… '

'Is this the bad thing you said about?'

Ethan nods his head in despair. ' It's Cal'

'Right, what happens to Cal?'

'He.. He dies. He dies in my arms because I don't get to him in time!' Ethan says as tears are rolling down his face. 'Because I wasn't fast enough!, That's how he dies!'

'But, what happens, what is the cause, of death?' Charlie says cautiously

Ethan looks up at the ED entrance. He stares at it, at the place where Cal will give his final breath.

'He walks out, at 6:30pm. He walks out and, a car or something just explodes and… the explosion kills him.'

'Now, hers is a little thought. Everything happened today because you didn't stop them?'

Ethan nods

'So, have you tried stopping things from happening?'

Ethan thinks about this. It's true, everything had happened because he had done nothing to stop it. If he acted upon it, he could stop it. He had the control, he had the power.

Ethan walked back into the ED with confidence. He felt invincible. The next thing due to happen was in the staffroom, mug should fall out of the cupboard and break. All that he had to do was stop it. Ethan walked into the staffroom, no one was in. Quickly he went over to the cupboard where the mug is, and, slowly, open the door. There is was. Slowly Ethan's hand reached up to the mug. He gripped his hand around the handle. He lifted it, took it to the counter. He released his grip. Ethan sighed in relief. Has he just altered fate? Ethan then placed the mug hidden away on the counter. If no one sees it then they won't use it or put it in the cupboard again.' Right, what's next?' Ethan thought, 'Cal'.

Ethan marched out of the staffroom on the search for Cal. All that he had to do was stop him from leaving the building at 6:30, then he would be safe, he would live.

'Cal' Ethan shouted as Cal past him

'Whats up Nibbles, feeling better?' Cal asked

'Yea, um, just do one thing for me, well don't do it, umm'

'What?'

'Whatever you do do not leave here by the ED doors at 6:30' Ethan says sternly

'Right, ok. Why?'

'Just don't, please!' Ethan begged

'Are you sure that your feeling ok, you've been acting weird all day' Cal says concerned for his little brother.

' I am fine' Ethan says sharply

'What will happen if I do go out at 6:30?'

Ethan looks down, He can't say why

'Ethan, what are you not telling me?'

'I, I had a dream last night, and it is coming true and thing happened in it that happened today and only now I have realised that I can stop it and in the dream you die by walking out there and '

'Woh woh hold up!' Cal stop Ethan who was talking at the speed of light. 'So all of this because you had one of your silly nightmares.'

'It wasn't a nightmare!'

'Ethan, wise up!' Cal said as he walked away. A dream that is coming rue? No chance. Something must be wrong with Ethan today if he is thinking all that stuff.

Later on

'What's the time there?' Cal asks

'6:25' Charlie replies

Then, Cal remembers. He had forgotten about it until now, Ethan's little mad up dream. Should he?

Ethan is in the staffroom about to finish his break. He is about to leave when, he see's Robyn open the cupboard door, the mug, sitting there on the shelf. Ethan freezes. Hadn't he stopped it? Maybe it won't happen, maybe its time had passed, the mug had to go back into the cupboard at some point… . Ethan watched as Robyn's hand slipped past the mug, knocking it of balance. The mug fell off the shelf, smashing into the ground. To Ethan it happened all in slow motion. It happened. He tried to stop it, but failed. He failed. If he can't stop the mug, then, CAL!

Ethan rushed to the ED door, praying that he would not find Cal. Unfortunately, he did

'What are you doing here?' Ethan asked nervously

'Thinking of going outside for a minute, get a breather. I have no patients at the moment' Cal responded.

Ethan say the time, 6:28

'Cal, please no, don't do this' Ethan begged

'Are you still going on about this silly little dream of yours?' Cal laughed

'It is not silly it is real!' Ethan said with frustration

'Grow up' Cal said disappointedly to Ethan. He walked out through the door. He turned around to face inside to face Ethan.'See, nothing to be afraid of. Just a little wet, that's all'

Cal was enjoying this. He had just proven Ethan wrong. His silly little dream was nothing to worry about.

Then…

 **BANG**


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan felt the heat burn through the ED doors, the heat was intense, sudden, but quickly diminished. After regaining sense of thought, he realised what had just happened.

'CALEB!' Ethan screamed as he say a body lay still on the ground. He sprinted towards it. A journey that only took a couple of seconds but felt like a lifetime. A body, covered in blood, no movement of life. Ethan falls to ground and picks up the body

'Caleb' Ethan weeps. He felts his pulse. There was non. He was died. There was nothing that he could do, nothing that he could have done. Unfazed by the flames just a few meters away Ethan cradled his brothers body and wept. Other members of staff come to see what had happened, but none of them dared to talk to Ethan. Ethan, who's heart was on pieces tightened his grip on his brother as he rocked back and forth. Ethan screamed in pain at the loss of Cal, Caleb Knight. His brother, his only family now dead,


	5. Chapter 5

'CALEB!' Ethan screamed as he woke up with a sudden. Confused and scared he quickly sat up and frantically looked around him. His heart was pounding, his head was hurting. After a few moment Ethan controlled his breathing. His vision was blurry and he didn't know why. Still unable to figure things out Ethan began to panic. Then he saw a figure walk in.

'You ok Nibbles?' the figure said, Ethan still unsure who it was., 'Here, these will help'. The figure handed Ethan his glasses, and after putting them on, everything started to come together.

'Bad dream?' Cal asked, as Ethan could now see who the figure was.

'Yea, bad dream.' Ethan replied, still in shock. 'My head hurts', Ethan moans

'You always have bad dream when you ill' Cal says'

'What time is it?' Ethan groans

'10:23, you've been asleep for over 12 hours' Cal laughs

Ethan looks at Cal, he see's his face, a mark on his check.'

'How did you get that?' Ethan asks

'Walked into a door, nothing serious.' Cal says 'You said my name a lot when you were asleep, more like shoat it, what happened?'

'Umm' Ethan groans, still not fully awake

'Your dream, what happened this time?'

Sitting more upright Ethan say the day's newspaper laying across from him, the front page headlines, they seemed familiar…

'Come one, so what happened' Cal says more energetically

'Ummm' Ethan said as he began to explain his dream, but,no, it couldn't be. It was all just a dream.


End file.
